Jak z obrazka
by emsallthat
Summary: Mroczna, destrukcyjna Hermiona. O tym, jak możemy być postrzegani przez otoczenie, a jaka jest prawda. Tematyka powojenna, angst, drama, niemoralne tematy. Bez cukru.
1. Hermiona

**Hej**

 **Przed Wami pierwszy rozdział nowego, krótkiego opowiadania. Docelowo będzie mieć 3, może 4 rozdziały.**

 **Hermiona w tym opowiadaniu jest bardzo mroczna, destrukcyjna. O tym, jak możemy być postrzegani przez otoczenie, a jak może być naprawdę.**

 **Tematyka powojenna, angst, niemoralne tematy.**

 **Dajcie znać, czy Wam się podoba. Nie ukrywam, że to opowiadanie to jedno z bardziej dojrzałych dzieł, jakie napisałam. Dlatego też zależy mi na Waszej opinii.**

 **Opowiadanie zawiera mocne słowa i mocne sugestie. Kolejne rozdziały mogą być bardziej graficzne.**

 **ems.**

* * *

 **Jak z obrazka**

 **1**

Hermiona Granger w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat miała wszystko. Jej życie przypominało bajkowy obrazek wydarty z jakiejś książki z autobiografiami ludzi sukcesu.

 _Hermiona Granger – jedna z niezwyciężonego Trio, bohaterka magicznego świata, najjaśniejsza czarownica swoich czasów. Zaraz po wojnie wróciła do Hogwartu i w ekspresowym tempie ukończyła szkołę z wyróżnieniem. Od razu znalazła zatrudnienie w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. W wieku dwudziestu jeden lat została awansowana i przeniesiona do Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Po czterech latach staje na jego czele jako Szefowa. Prywatnie zaręczona jest z Ronaldem Weasleyem, wiedzie ciche i spokojne życie w Dolinie Godryka. W prywatnym czasie dużo czyta, lubi węgierskie wino, a ostatnio zaczęła zgłębiać aspekty psychologiczne ludzkiej natury._

* * *

Bale w Ministerstwie Magii słynęły z przepychu. Nie brakowało na nich fantastycznego jedzenia i wyśmienitych trunków, do tańca przygrywały zawsze wyborne zespoły, a i zaproszeni ludzie należeli do śmietanki towarzyskiej. Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt, za punkt honoru stawiał sobie zadowolenie gości i laurkę na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru nie mogło być inaczej, a i okazja była pyszna. Przyjęcie zostało wyprawione w ramach gratulacji dla najjaśniejszej czarownicy swoich czasów – Hermiony Granger. Od dwóch dni pełniła ona zaszczytną funkcję Szefowej całego Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów.

Sala pękała już w szwach, ale samej zainteresowanej jeszcze nie było. W tłumie można było wypatrzeć, oprócz Ministra Magii i poszczególnych Ministrów, całą rodzinę Weasleyów. U ich boku z lampką szampana stał roześmiany Harry Potter, który był równocześnie Szefem Aurorów. Gdzieś w oddali błyszczały blond włosy Malfoyów – Dracon również pracował dla Ministerstwa, ciągle próbując wynagrodzić wydarzenia z czasów wojny.

Kingsley zaczął się odrobinę niecierpliwić, Hermiona nigdy nie należała do osób, które się spóźniają. Co ją, na Merlina, tak długo zatrzymało?!

* * *

Hermiona spojrzała na wiszącą na wieszaku sukienkę i poczuła nieprzyjemny skurcz w brzuchu. Sukienka w gorącym kolorze czerwieni została wybrana dwa tygodnie temu i pieczołowicie dopasowana przez Madame Malkin.

Musi się pospieszyć, bo już dawno powinna być na Balu. Gdyby tylko mogła go odwołać…

Dzisiaj nie było najlepszym dniem na tego typu imprezy. Naprawdę, termin należał do możliwie najgorszych z najgorszych.

Skurcz w brzuchu przybierał na sile, a jej nie wolno było się denerwować, więc zaczęła stosować technikę wyrównywania oddechu.

Oczywiście, jak zwykle, nie podziałała.

Gdyby tylko mogła odwołać tą przeklętą imprezę!

* * *

Stukot obcasów roznosił się echem po hallu, gdy Hermiona szybko zmierzała do miejsca balu. Wiedziała, że jest mocno spóźniona, ale liczyła na charyzmę Shackebolta i to, że jakoś wytłumaczy jej opóźnienie.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła do środku, poczuła jak wszystkie oczy spoczywają na niej. Shackelbolt, jak tylko ją zauważył, zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem przeciskać się do niej.

\- Hermiono! Nareszcie! – Wyszeptał z nieukrywanym wyrzutem, gdy się z nią witał.

\- Przepraszam, Kingsley… – zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy Minister Magii z szerokim uśmiechem zaryczał:

\- A oto i ona – nowa Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów – Hermiona Granger! Proszę wszystkich o brawa!

Zewsząd rozległy się głośne brawa, które delikatnie osaczył Hermionę. Momentalnie poczuła, jak jej oddech przyspiesza i gdyby nie lekki popchnięcie przez Kingsleya, mogłaby zemdleć.

\- Musisz wygłosić przemowę, Hermiono – Powiedział cicho, gdy przeciskali się przez tłum w stronę podwyższenia. – Wszystko masz napisane na pergaminie, wystarczy, że to przeczytasz jeśli niczego nie przygotowałaś.

Faktycznie, nie tyle nie zapomniała o tym, co nie uzmysłowiła sobie tego obowiązku. Nigdy nie była dobra w przemówieniach publicznych, raczej lepiej jej wychodziło odpowiadanie na, najczęściej niezadane, pytania.

\- Dziękuję, Kingsley.

Weszli na podium i jeśli ktoś by się jej zapytał, co mówiła, to musiałby subtelnie zmienić temat.

* * *

Godzinę później czuła się zmęczona ciągłym witaniem, odbieraniem gratulacji i prowadzeniem nic nie wnoszących dyskusji.

Przed nią została ostatni element – Weasleyowie. I chociaż obawiała się go najbardziej, to jednocześnie wiedziała, że tego nie uniknie. Musiała im stawić czoła.

Postanowiła zacząć od najbardziej neutralnej osoby w całej rodzinie – Artura, z którym na co dzień współpracowała. Stał w tworzywie innych prominentnych person z Ministerstwa. Jak tylko ją zobaczył, to zamach do niej ręką.

\- Szanowni Państwo – Zaczął, gdy podeszła do niego. – Oto moja przyszła synowa, wspaniała Hermiona Granger – przedstawił ją pozostałym Czarodziejom, a oni popatrzyli na nią z uznaniem.

\- No, no, Arturze. Tylko pozazdrościć! – Odezwał się mały, beczułkowaty mężczyzna, z przekrzywionym wąsem. Najprawdopodobniej pracował razem z Arturem w departamencie.

\- Nie zazdrościć, gratulować mi takiej pięknej, utalentowanej przyszłej synowej! – Odparł Artur, a Hermiona poczuła się nieswojo. Najwyraźniej Artur jeszcze nie wiedział. A to nie było miejsce ani czas na… takie rewelacje.

\- Witam Panowie, bardzo miło gawędzi się z wami, ale muszę panów przeprosić i udać się w inne miejsce. – Hermiona próbowała zamaskować swoje realne uczucia wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, Hermiono. To twój bal, idź się baw jak to na młodzież przystało! – Pan Weasley zaśmiał się, a reszta mu zawtórowała.

Szybko uciekła w stronę toalety, bo w gruncie rzeczy naprawdę poczuła się słabo. Na miejscu stanęła przed lustrem i spojrzała na siebie. Nie widziała w lustrze tej genialnej osoby, na jaką była kreowana. Obrazek rozmazywał się z rzeczywistością w ostatnich miesiącach.

Widziała tylko poszarzałą cerę, zatuszowane podkładem worki pod oczami i gniew w oczach. Nikt nie wiedział, co się w jej duszy dzieje. Ostatnie lata i miesiące nie przypominały ideału.

Ochlapała policzki chłodną wodą z kranu, ale niewiele to pomogło. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że musi się zebrać i wrócić prędko na przyjęcie. Jej nieobecność byłaby zauważona i nie uszła by jej na sucho w oczach Kingsleya.

Ponownie poczuła skurcz w brzuchu, zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Przyłożyła dłoń na brzuch i go pomasowała.

Nie powinna przeżywać tylu stresów w tak wczesnym etapie ciąży. Zaledwie dwa dni temu rozpoczęła trzeci miesiąc i nie był to prosty czas jak do tej pory.

Nikt oprócz niej jeszcze nie został poinformowany, ale ona sama, przymierzając sukienkę, zauważyła niewielkie uwypuklenie na w okolicach brzucha. Jedynie wprawne oko mogłoby wyłapać, jednak nikt o to jej nie podejrzewał.

W idealnym obrazku jej osoby nie było miejsca na ciążę. W idealnym obrazku nie było miejsca na wiele rzeczy, które dokonały się w jej życiu.

* * *

 _Hermiona Granger – jedna z niezwyciężonego Trio, bohaterka magicznego świata, najjaśniejsza czarownica swoich czasów. Zaraz po wojnie wróciła do Hogwartu i w ekspresowym tempie ukończyła szkołę z wyróżnieniem._

Tylko ona podjęła decyzję o powrocie do Hogwartu. Harry nie był w stanie patrzeć na ponure, zniszczone w czasie wojny, mury zamku. Wolał skupić się na odbudowywaniu z gruzów całego magicznego świata. Ron na początku cieszył się ze sławy, jaką ich otoczono i nie miał ochoty za żadne skarby wracać do nauki. Po półtorej roku dostał zaś intratną propozycję grania w Quidditch, którą z ulgą przyjął. Dzięki temu Molly nie mogła prawić mu wyrzutów i suszyć głowy. W końcu miał pracę, nie do końca zgodną z jej standardami, ale miał.

Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze wiedziała, że będzie musiała ukończyć szkołę prędzej czy później. Wołała mieć to za sobą jak najszybciej. Po drugie nie chciała być samotna w tamtym czasie. Powojenny świat nie wyglądał pięknie – był brudny, pełen bólu i gniewu, wymieszanej z radością, niepewny, ale wolny. Chciała pomóc w odbudowie świetności zamku profesor McGonagall.

To był ciężki, mroczny czas. Ilekroć spacerowała po zniszczonych korytarzach, ze zdwojoną siłą czuła ciężar historii. Wiedziała, że chociaż odnieśli zwycięstwo, to tak naprawdę bardzo długa droga przed nimi. Wojna nadszarpnęła wszystkim i wszystkimi. Gołym okiem widać było tylko starty materialne, bo straty duchowe ludzie poukrywali głęboko w duszach.

Wojna w świecie magii zabrała ludziom ułamek człowieczeństwa – zbrodnie i terror, których doświadczyli, na zawsze odcisnęły piętno. Wojna zniszczyła dobroć, szlachetność, bezinteresowność. Nie do cna, ale w odczuwalnym stopniu.

Hermiona po wojnie czuła się pusta. Jakby Dementor pozbawił jej duszy. Nikomu nigdy się z tego w całości nie zwierzyła – nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Uważała, że rany jakie jej zadano, są tylko jej i nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. Dopiero z upływem czasu uczyła się zasklepiać rany i otwierać swoją duszę bardziej, niż to miała w zwyczaju przez pierwsze powojenne lata.

Okres w Hogwarcie, choć krótki, dał jej przestrzeń na ułożenie swojego życia na nowo. Przemyślenia tego, kim była, kim jest i kim powinna być w przyszłości. I oczywiście jej plany nie miały wiele wspólnego z tym, co się później wydarzyło, to mimo wszystko dały jej fundamenty zaufania.

Nigdy nie wróciła do tej Hermiony sprzed wojny, nigdy nie była w stanie patrzeć na świat tak jakby nic się nie stało. Zbyt boleśnie przypominała jej o tym wypalona blizna na ręce.

* * *

 _Od razu znalazła zatrudnienie w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami._

Po Hogwarcie zastanawiała się do jakiego Departamentu powinna pójść. W tym fakcie pomógł jej Artur Weasley. Zaproponował jej posadę asystenta w swoim departamencie. Przepraszał, że jest to tak niskopłatna praca, ale Hermiona przyjęła jego dłoń z wdzięcznością.

Na tym etapie życia nie było wiele pozytywów – cieszyła się, że przeżyła i ukończyła Hogwart. Po za tym cały czas zmagała się z różnymi traumami i bardzo potrzebowała nowych, neutralnych bodźców.

Zajęcia w departamencie były żmudne, niezbyt interesujące i niepodobne do niczego innego. Wykonywała je sumiennie i próbowała układać na nowo życie.

Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, było to najprzyjemniejsze miejsce pracy w jakim mogła pracować.

Atmosfera Departamentu była bardzo radosna, praca nie była wymagająca, więc pomogło jej to wejść dużo spokojniej w prawdziwą dorosłość niżby śmiała oczekiwać. Artur stanowił dla niej zawsze opokę, był kimś, do kogo mogła się zwrócić w razie zwątpienia.

Oczywiście nie mogła mu powiedzieć wszystkiego, ale niejednokrotnie podnosił ją na duchu.  
Dzisiaj nie miałaby odwagi pójść do niego i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ale wtedy…

To on ją namawiał do zmiany, jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

* * *

 _W wieku dwudziestu jeden lat została awansowana i przeniesiona do Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów._

Gdy przyszła do tego działu, pierwsze co ją uderzyło to cisza. Ludzie pracujący w tym Departamencie nie mieli w zwyczaju ze sobą rozmawiać, posługiwali się raczej sowami czy zapieczętowanymi samolocikami.

Przez pierwszy okres czuła się bardzo nieswojo, przyzwyczajona do luźniejszej atmosfery w poprzednim dziale. Po kilku miesiącach przywykła i sama zamilkła. Niewiele zostało z wygadanej panny Granger.

Ich praca była dużo bardziej wymagająca, często zostawała na nadgodziny. W powojennym świecie na nowo trzeba było ustalić zasady. Coś, co kiedyś było dopuszczane ze względu na panujące okoliczności, teraz musiało być zakazane z odstępstwami lub zabronione.

Bardzo często zmagała się z potwornymi sytuacjami, w których musiała oceniać sytuację ludzi i zdecydować, czy zaklęcie zostało rzucone zgodnie z prawem. Niejednokrotnie czytając protokoły wykroczeń, wracała myślami do wojny.

Kodeks moralny podczas wojny nie istniał, zaklęcia niewybaczalne były używane tak samo często jak Lumos. Teraz, w nowej rzeczywistości, nie było miejsca na pobłażliwość.

Wyroki zapadały bardzo często, ludzie byli skazywani za to, co kiedyś było oczywiste.

Praca w tym Departamencie spowodowała u Hermiony uśpienie pewnych ludzkich instynktów – trochę tak jakby zaczęła uczestniczyć w nowej wojnie. Tylko tym razem toczyła się ona w niej samej.

Każda wojna jest wyniszczająca, więc i ona w którymś momencie poczuła, że ma dość. Miała ochotę rzucić to wszystko i zaszyć się gdzieś na końcu świata. W przezwyciężeniu lęków zaczynał pomagać jej alkohol.

Dodatkowo po dwóch latach przydzielono ją do tworzenia nowych reguł. Takich, które raz na zawsze miały uporządkować już wszystko, co nie zostało wyjaśnione od czasów zakończenia walk.

Ten projekt był dużo mroczniejszy niż ktokolwiek mógł podejrzewać. Ministrowie, którzy nad nim pracowali, niejednokrotnie sami łamali prawo. Robili to w sposób bezwzględny, ale z racji pełnionych funkcji byli nie do ruszenia.

Hermiona na początku milczała i przyglądała się temu, co się dzieje. Jej głos nie miał wielkiego znaczenia – może i była najjaśniejszą czarownicą swoich czasów, ale ten blask w głębi Ministerstwa był raczej bladą poświatą.

Okrucieństwo niektórych jednostek dotknęło jej samej – niejednokrotnie nie była w stanie zaprotestować w sytuacji, w której kiedyś wstała by i wyszła.

Teraz, w obliczu nowego, lepszego, świata, potulnie siedziała i wykonywała wszystkie polecenia. Zdarzały się dni, w których siedziała do późnych godzin nocnych w towarzystwie Ognistej Whisky.

* * *

 _Po czterech latach staje na jego czele jako Szefowa._

Z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem miała zawsze bardzo dobry kontakt. Oczywistym jest, że zbliżyła ich wojna o Hogwart i walka z Tym-Którego-Imię-Już-Nie-Jest-Straszne. Wiedziała, że Minister Magii w pełni jej ufa i że gdyby miała problem – może śmiało do niego przyjść.

Przez te cztery lata milczała, trzymając wszystko w sobie. W gruncie rzeczy były tylko dwie osoby, które podejrzewały, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Jedną z tych osób był Harry i to on wywołał lawinę.

Któregoś razu przełożony Hermiony wściekł się o niedokończony raport. Na nic zdały się jej tłumaczenia, że poprzedniego dnia wyszła o północy i że dokończy go w dwie godziny.

Dostał furii i zaczął rzucać rzeczami w swoim gabinecie. Wcześniej takie rzeczy miały już miejsce, ataki zdarzały się regularnie przed końcem miesiąca. Zawsze świadkami były Skrzaty.

Hermiona stała na prawo od biurka, niedaleko ściany.

Dzisiaj pod ręką znalazł ozdobną figurkę kota, która znalazła się w kawałkach u jej stóp, długopis, piórko i szklany kałamarz. Na jego nieszczęście, nie wycelował z kałamarzem, który rozbił się dokładnie na prawo od jego biurka o ścianę.

Kilkanaście większych szklanych kawałków wbiło się w rękę Hermiony, która tylko stała i patrzyła na to wszystko zimnym wzrokiem.

On nawet nie zauważył tego faktu w szale.

Hermiona wyszła z gabinetu, po kilku minutach dotarło do niej, co się stało i zaczęła drżeć.

Stwierdziła, że na jakąś dłuższą chwilę zaszyje się na najmniej uczęszczanym piętrze – w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Gdy tam dotarła, usiadła drżącą dłonią wyjmowała kawałki szkła. Jednocześnie z jej oczu popłynęło kilka gorących kropel.

\- Hermiono, co u diabła?

To był Harry, a resztę pamięta jak przez mgłę. Zaciągnął ją do Kingsleya, a ten wywołał burzę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiego przerażenia w jego oczach.

Ministerstwo Magii przeżyło szok, gdy została mianowana na Szefową całego Departamentu. Oczywiście wszystko w pewien sposób zamieciono pod dywan. Kingsley mówił, że zasłużyła na ten awans i że przecież należy jej się bezwzględnie.

Hermiona mogłaby stwierdzić, że cały czas stała gdzieś obok tych wydarzeń – nauczona doświadczeniem, że prawdziwe emocje trzeba głęboko ukrywać.

Od momentu oświadczenia do teraz minęły dokładnie trzy miesiące – tyle zajęło porządkowanie działu.

W wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat przecież praktycznie miała wszystko.

* * *

 _Prywatnie zaręczona jest z Ronaldem Weasleyem, wiedzie ciche i spokojne życie w Dolinie Godryka._

Zaraz po wojnie stwierdzili, że dobrze jakby byli razem. Co prawda pierwszy rok spędzili osobno, dopiero po tym jak podjęła pracę w Ministerstwie, zamieszkali razem w domu w Dolinie Godryka. Przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy było naprawdę dobrze – Ron był na miejscu i poszukiwał zajęcia, jednocześnie pławiąc się w splendorze tego, który przeżył. Ona sama była zafascynowana pracą w Ministerstwie i miała dużo nowej energii, aby się starać i tworzyć związek.

Przez pewien okres nawet się nie mogła doczekać momentu w którym Ron jej się oświadczy. Żyła nadzieją za każdy razem gdy wracał do domu po sezonie piłkarskim. Ale zamiast tego przywoził figurki smoków, zawodników czy ogromne plakaty, które nigdy nie zostały zawieszone.

Dodatkowo Molly zaczynała nalegać i naciskać na Rona, ale on był bardzo oporny. Czasami Molly żaliła się Hermionie i mówiła, że nie może się doczekać, aż będzie w rodzinie.

Właściwie Hermiona nie czuła takiej potrzeby – ceniła Weasleyów, ale niekoniecznie musiała stać się ich częścią. Ona potrzebowała czułości i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, miłości – wszystkich tych elementów, które potrafią wypełnić pustą, wypaloną duszę.

W ich związku zaczęło się psuć, jak zmieniła Departament. Wraz z tą zmianą, do jej duszy dotarł mrok. Coraz mniej przypominała ciepłą, wesołą Hermionę z okresu młodości. Częściej dominował chłód, który przeniósł się na jej relację.

To nie tak, że to była tylko jej wina. Ron również nie starał się, przyjmował wszystko za pewniak – to że ma dokąd wrócić, że zastanie świeżo uprane rzeczy, pościelone łóżko i ciepły obiad. Dla niego było to wystarczające. Chociaż nie - czasami wymagał również seksu.

Hermiona nigdy nie uważała się za seksualną osobę. Raczej miała do tego rezerwę, owszem, bywało to przyjemne, ale nie stanowiło sensu jej życia. Nie nazwałby Rona wprawnym kochankiem, sama siebie też nie uważała za eksperta w tych sprawach. Kochali się średnio raz w miesiącu, co z biegiem lat nawet jeszcze bardziej zmalało.

I tym razem winą obarczona była bardziej Hermiona.

Po dwóch latach pracy w Departamencie, gdy zmieniono jej zakres obowiązków i obarczono nowymi, popadła w stan przed depresyjny. Rona w ogóle nie było w domu, wyjechał na dwuletni kontrakt do Brazylii. Do Anglii wracał tylko na święta.

Hermiona została pozostawiona sama sobie w całej tej traumatycznej sytuacji i próbowała znaleźć rozwiązanie. Doszła do wniosku, że alkohol nie jest czymś, co pomaga jej zapomnieć. Owszem, rozluźnia ją i sprawia, że rzeczywistość staje się na moment łatwiejsza, ale na dłuższą metę?

Rozwiązanie przyszło w praktyce same.

Któregoś pochmurnego wieczora w Norze Hermiona siedziała w towarzystwie Billa. Był to jeden z dni w których Ron wracał i odwiedzali razem państwa Weasley.

Akurat w tym samym czasie Bill i Fleur również zdecydowali się na odwiedziny. Ron postanowił wykorzystać ten czas i wykupił bilety na jakiś rzadki festiwal czegoś.

Hermiona nie miała ochoty iść, więc zaproponowała swoje miejsce Fleur. Ta z wielką ochotę przyjęła propozycję. Zostali więc sami z Billem.

Ona po bardzo ciężkim tygodniu w Ministerstwie marzyła o szklance Ognistej Whisky, zapronowała więc też Billowi szklaneczkę do towarzystwa.

Najstarszy z Weasleyów był trochę zdziwiony propozycją, ale nie oponował. Usiedli na sofie i popijali trunek.

Hermiona, nauczona do ciszy, nie zaczynała rozmowy, co bardzo uderzyło Billa. On cały czas miał w głowie inny obraz jej osoby. Przecież jej życie było jak z obrazka.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczął niezobowiązującą rozmowę, która urwała się w pewnym momencie bez konkluzji.

\- Bill, jak Ci się żyje po wojnie?

Tego pytania w życiu by się nie spodziewał i właściwie nie chciał za bardzo na nie odpowiadać. Ale ten pusty wzrok Hermiony i ta zmiana w niej, w pewien sposób zmusiły go do odpowiedzi. Rozmawiali ze sobą przez kilkadziesiąt minut i tylko dolewali sobie whisky.

Nagle, gdy już temat został wyczerpany, Hermiona wybuchła płaczem. Znieczulenie alkoholem sprawiło, że dotarło do niej wszystko, co się wydarzyło w ostatnich dniach. Już nie było zimnej, chłodnej osoby tylko zagubiona, wrażliwa ona – która na co dzień jest schowana bardzo głęboko.

Bill nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, więc wziął jej twarz i zaczął ścierać łzy. Widok wielkich brązowych oczu poruszył w nim jakąś strunę.

Nim się zorientował, Hermiona go pocałowała. Widział, że dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach sobie uświadomiła co zrobiła. Ale nie widział w nich strachu ani żalu – jej wzrok był nieodgadniony.

Powinien był się odsunąć, ale tego nie zrobił. Hermiona powtórzyła pocałunek, nie odepchnął ją. Z każdym kolejnym czuł coraz silniejszą moralną potrzebę wycofania się, ale jego ciało miało inne zdanie.

Poczuł podniecenie i właśnie w tym momencie instynkt przejął nad nim władzę. Dodatkowo dzikie pożądanie w oczach Hermiony zmyło wszelkie wątpliwości.

To nie był grzeczny seks, kochali się jak para dzikusów, którą rządzi tylko instynkt. Uczucia zeszły na drugi plan, liczyły się tylko emocje.

Tu i teraz.

Po fakcie milczeli, to co zrobili nie było etyczne, ale oni w tym momencie potrzebowali tego najbardziej.

Następnego dnia, przy uroczystej rodzinnej kolacji, Ron uklęknął i wyjął pudełko z pierścionkiem.

Tym jej wymarzonym, oczekiwanym, który… Już nie był potrzebny.

Molly z radości się popłakała, Fleur klaskała, a Bill – jego wzrok stanowił zagadkę.

Zgodziła się, bo co miała zrobić?

* * *

 _W prywatnym czasie dużo czyta, lubi węgierskie wino, a ostatnio zaczęła zgłębiać aspekty psychologiczne ludzkiej natury._

Dwa lata po tamtym wydarzeniu stała i wpatrywała się w łazience w swoje odbicie. Dwa ostatnie lata było podobne do niczego i gdyby ktoś usłyszał tą historię, wątpiła, że by jej uwierzył.

Bo w końcu była najjaśniejszą czarownicą swoich czasów i jej życie było jak z obrazka.


	2. Ron

**Rozdział 2**

 **Ron**

* * *

Usłyszała, jak ktoś wchodzi do łazienki.

Ginny.

\- Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? – Jej głos był lekko wystraszony. Hermiona z trudem pokiwała, hamując odruch wymiotny.

\- Tak, chyba coś mi zaszkodziło z bufetu. – Oczywiście, że było to wierutne kłamstwo. Od momentu przyjścia niczego jeszcze nie miała w ustach.

\- Przynieść ci wody? – Troska w głosie rudowłosej sprawiała, że Hermiona miała ochotę rozpłakać się i wylać wszystko, co do tej pory ukrywała. Jednak doskonale wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić, musiała być silna. – A może zawołać Rona?

Każda kolejna próba pomocy wbijała szpilę w serce Hermiony. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, z kim rozmawia…

\- Nie, dziękuję, już mi jest dużo lepiej. – Uśmiechnęła się ostatkiem sił do Ginny. Był to blady, słaby uśmiech, który nie przekonywał jej samej. A mimo wszystko tamta uwierzyła.

\- W takim razie wracajmy. Mama cię szuka.

Na myśl o Molly Weasley poczuła zawroty głowy. Molly, tak samo jak Arthur, nie wiedzieli. Właściwie nie mogli wiedzieć, skoro sprawa miała kilkanaście godzin…

* * *

Poranek w Dolinie Godryka był mglisty i deszczowy. Ciężka aura unosiła się również w domu Hermiony. Po raz pierwszy od niewielu miesięcy kobieta nie była sama. Ron przyjechał wczoraj z Brazylii, żeby towarzyszyć jej na Balu w Ministerstwie Magii.

Przyjechał dla niej było oczywiście stwierdzeniem nad wyraz, zostawił tylko swoje rzeczy i od razu aportował się do Nory. Hermionie poświęcił raptem kilka minut, żeby zapytać czy załatwiła i odświeżyła jego garnitur. Potwierdziła, na co on ucieszony powiedział, że jedzie do Nory i że wróci późno. I niech nie czeka z kolacją na niego, zje u Molly. Z rodziną. Wrócił grubo po północy i po jakiś kilku głębszych szklankach whisky. Zebrało mu się również na amory.

Hermiona spała, ale obudziła się jak tylko usłyszała ciężkie kroki na schodach.

 _Wrócił._

Udawała, że śpi, ale w momencie, gdy dłonie Rona znalazły się na jej talii, coś w niej pękło.

\- Ron! – w jej głosie mężczyzna usłyszał pretensje, na co od razu zareagował.

\- O co ci chodzi, Hermiono? Chciałem się tylko przytulić, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, stęskniłem się.

\- Ja już znam te twoje przytulenia po alkoholu! Zaczynają i kończą się zawsze tak samo i ja mam tego dosyć.

Zerwała się z łóżka i wzięła poduszkę. Ron był w ciężkim szoku, nie dowierzał w zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Wracaj do łóżka! Ej! – Wołał za nią, a ona już wychodziła z pokoju i na odchodne rzuciła:

\- Nigdy!

Zeszła na dół i pościeliła sobie kanapę. Nasłuchiwała czy idzie za nią, ale przez kwadrans na schodach nikt się nie pojawił. Znowu była sama. Wszystko wróciło do normalności, tylko dlaczego zaczęła płakać?

* * *

Rano poskładała pościele i przeszła do kuchni. Poczuła dziwny zapach i ogarnęły ją nudności.

Pierwszy trymestr już minął, nie powinna aż tak reagować na zapachy – pomyślała i zaczęła szukać źródła zapachu.

Ronald coś przywiózł z Nory. Tak najkrócej można było podsumować potrawkę z przepiórki, która stała na kuchennym stole. Od początku ciąży nie znosiła zapachu drobiu, powodował u niej mdłości.

Schowała ją do lodówki i wstawiła wodę na kawę. Czekał ją cholernie trudny dzień.

\- Hermiono? – To był głos Rona.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, uświadamiając sobie, że tak naprawdę stoi przed nią nieznajomy. Byli sobie tak bliscy, a jednocześnie tak obcy. On nic o niej nie wiedział, ona o nim.

\- Hermiono, nie wiem, co się wydarzyło wczorajszej nocy, ale… - Zaczynał swoje wynurzenia, gdy podniosła dłoń, aby go uciszyć.

\- Ron. – Umilkł, a ona spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Chyba powinniśmy się rozstać.

Te słowa przecięły kuchnię niczym najostrzejsze brzytwy. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, jakby niedowierzając w to, co powiedziała.

\- Żartujesz sobie Hermiono? – Jego głos niebezpiecznie zaczął się podnosić, ale ona nie chciała dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Możesz zostać do jutra. Zabierz swoje rzeczy i oddaj mi klucze. Dom jest mój.

Nie wierzyła, że ma odwagę wypowiadać te zdania, które tak długo i pieczołowicie układała sobie w głowie. Kilka ostatnich miesięcy rozważała scenariusze tej chwili, a koniec końców wyszło bardzo prozaicznie.

Ron stał i patrzył na Hermionę jakby tak postradała zmysły. Odjęło mu mowę i nie był w stanie wykrztusić żadnej konkretnej, logicznej odpowiedzi. Abstrakcja całej tej sytuacji przerosła go.

\- Nie żartuj. – To było jedyne zdanie, które przyszło mu do głowy. – Jeśli to chodzi o wczorajszą noc, to wybacz…

\- Nie, Ron. – Zimny głos Hermiony podziałał na niego jak prysznic.

Ronald Weasley otrząsnął się ze zdumienia i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby ujrzał ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Uświadomił sobie, że jest dla niego obca, inna niż kiedyś. Kiedy to wszystko się stało? W którym momencie stali się dla siebie nieznajomymi?

\- Wezmę swoje rzeczy po balu. Czy nie masz nic przeciwko mojej obecności na balu?

Hermiona odpowiedziała, że nie ma.

Czajnik z wodą zagwizdał. Ron podszedł i zgasił ogień, po czym wyszedł z kuchni. Usłyszała, jak drzwi wejściowe trzaskają.

* * *

Ginny zaciągnęła Hermionę wprost w paszczę Weasleyów. Prawie wszyscy stali i wesoło ze sobą gawędzili, nie zauważyła tylko Rona i Billa w towarzystwie.

\- Hermiono! – Ciepły i lepki głos Molly osaczył ją niczym macki ośmiornicy.. – Już myśleliśmy, że coś się stało, bo tak nagle zniknęłaś.

\- Zatruła się czymś, mamo. – Ginny próbowała wszystkimi siłami bronić jej, wiedziała doskonale, jaki Hermiona ma stosunek do Molly Weasley. – Daj jej oddychać – Dodała z wyrzutem, bo widziała jak matka ma zamiar coś mówić.

\- Dobrze już, Ginny. Hermiono, jest ci lepiej czy czegoś potrzebujesz? Zawołać Rona? Gdzieś przed chwilą poszedł z Billem.

Hermiona przez ostatnie sekundy czuła się, jakby ktoś oddzielił jej ciało od duszy. Jakby jej dusza była ponad i wirowała w powietrzu, ignorując Molly.

\- Nie, pani Weasley. Jest już w porządku. – Ciężko było jej pozbyć się chłodu w głosie, ale w szumie tłumu Molly i tak nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

\- Doskonale. To może wznieśmy toast za twój ogromny sukces! Awans na tak wysokie stanowisko w młodym wieku! – Spirala zaczęła się nakręcać, a Hermiona czuła, jak świat przed jej oczami wiruje. Głosy dochodzące z otoczenia słyszała jakby przez ścianę, z oddali, mimo że były tuż obok.

Poczuła dużą dłoń, która przytrzymała ją w talii. I ten głos.

\- Mamo! – Ostry ton Billa Weasleya nie mógł być tak łatwo zignorowany przez Molly jak prośba Ginny. – Przestań rządzić, to Bal Ministerialny, a nie impreza Weasleyów.

Hermiona oprzytomniała i wydostała się z jego objęć. Obok Billa stała Fleur, piękna i słodka jak z obrazka. Kiwała głową, popierając słowa swojego męża.

Molly Weasley wyraźnie przycichła i spotulniała, a cała uwaga przeniosła się ponownie na Hermionę. Ta zebrała się w garść i resztkami sił powiedziała:

\- Bardzo dziękuję, że przyszliście. Świętujcie i bawcie się razem ze mną i Ministrem Magii.

W tym samym momencie do Molly podszedł rzeczony Minister, Kingsley we własnej osobie. Hermiona poczuła ulgę, z tej bitwy udało jej się wyjść. Ale to była zaledwie jedna z wielu, które ją czekały w najbliższym czasie.

Odwróciła się i chciała odejść, ale Bill i Fleur zagrodzili jej drogę.

\- Hermiono – zaczęła Francuzka. – Bardzo Ci chcemy pogratulować twojego sukcesu!

\- Bardzo dziękuję… Fleur. – Nie może sobie pozwolić na słabość. Jest silną i dumną kobietą.

\- Pozwól, że pójdę spróbować tego pysznego tortu w twoim imienia. – Jej śnieżnobiałe zęby błysnęły w szczerym uśmiechu i czekały na aprobatę. Hermiona powiedziała, że ma jeść i pić do woli w ten wspaniały dzień.

W momencie została sama z Billem. Spojrzała na niego i ujrzała duże, mądre oczy wypełnione swojego rodzaju czułością. Uśmiechnął się do niej, złapał ją za dłoń i ukrył ją w swojej i powiedział: - Gratuluję, Hermiono.

Ciepło i miękkość jego głosu pozwoliło jej na kilka sekund zapomnieć. Ale rzeczywistość wróciła do niej szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek by chciała.

\- Dziękuję, Bill. – Kątem oka zobaczyła Rona. Stał niedaleko i obserwował całą tą sytuację. – Przepraszam – Rzuciła do zdezorientowanego Billa i zaczęła iść w stronę drugiego Weasleya.

Ronald Weasley w ręku trzymał szklankę z Ognistą Whisky. To z pewnością nie była jego pierwsza szklanka tego wieczoru. Miał zacięty wyraz twarz jak tylko ją ujrzał. Czuła, że to nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego. Ron po alkoholu był zupełnie nieprzewidywalnym człowiekiem.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, Hermiono? – Zaczął drwiącym tonem. – Cała ta wspaniała impreza jest dla ciebie – zamachnął się dłonią, jakby chciał podkreślić przepych balu. – Dla najjaśniejszej czarownicy swoich czasów. – Ostatnie słowa niemal zostały wyplute przez niego, a Hermiona poczuła, jakby dostała w twarz.

\- Ron. – W jej głosie pojawiły się ostrzegawcze tony, ale mężczyzna zupełnie je zignorował. Alkohol w jego krwi buzował już tak silnie, że logiczne myślenie sprawiało mu trudność.

\- Ron, Ron, Ron… - zmienił ton na przedrzeźniający i zaczął dziwnie wykrzywiać usta przy każdym powtórzeniu. – Tylko to umiesz mówić? Nic więcej, odjęło ci język?

Hermiona poczuła, jak narasta w niej gniew, ale hamowała się na ile mogła.

\- Nie, Ron.

\- I znowu ten Ron… - Westchnął teatralnie, a kobieta stwierdziła, że przed nią stoi żałosny człowiek. – Jestem bardzo ciekaw, skąd ta nagła decyzja? Tyle lat było nam dobrze, a tu nagle. Bum! Rozstajemy się! – Jego język zaczynał się plątać, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to w pociągnięciu solidnego łyka ze szklanki.

\- Nie powinieneś więcej pić.

\- Kim ty jesteś, żeby mi takie rzeczy mówić? A nie, przepraszam, jesteś panią Minister, panią Szefową Departamentu. – Każde kolejne słowo nasączone było dawką jadu.

\- Jestem nikim. Ale ci to mówię. – Spojrzała w jego rozmyte, rozgniewane oczy.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś zapytał Hermionę czy Ron jest człowiekiem agresywnym to by zaprzeczyła. Skądże, Ron?

Owszem, jego charakter był wybuchowy i częściej robił, niż myślał, ale jego czyny niosły w sobie dobro. Do pewnego czasu tak było.

Odkąd wyjechał na kontrakt, każdorazowe ich spotkanie kończyło się wybuchem olbrzymiej kłótni. Hermiona miała dość bycia na drugim planie, bo scenariusz wizyt w domu wyglądał zawsze identycznie.

Ron pojawiał się w Dolinie Godryka, rzucał torby z brudnymi rzeczami, torby ze sprzętem i szedł się umyć. Po prysznicu ubierał czyste rzeczy i schodził na obiad. Po obiedzie proponował Hermionie towarzyszenie mu w podróży do Nory. Zazwyczaj odmawiała, więc szedł sam. I wracał późno w nocy. Często po kilku głębszych, które w ukryciu przed Molly wypijał z Arturem. Schemat niewiele się różnił, gdy Hermiona mu towarzyszyła. Wtedy dodatkowo jej nerwy bywały nadszarpnięte poprzez Molly i jej gadki i idiotyczne zachowanie Ronalda.

Hermiona czasami odnosiła wrażenie, że po wojnie mózg Rona albo drastycznie się skurczył, albo wyparował. Ewentualnie mogło to być spowodowane silnym uderzeniem tłuczkiem w głowę.

Dlatego też wolała zostawać w domu, prać jego brudne szaty i oczyszczać sprzęt. Ile ona łez wylała, których nikt nie był świadomy.

Ostatnie dwa lata niekiedy różniły się w szczegółach. Dom tak nie błyszczał jak powinien, a i obiadu potrafiło nie być. Była za to wykończona, pobladła Hermiona, ale któż by patrzył na takie niuanse w wyglądzie?

Z każdą kolejną wizytą Rona w Hermionie coś rosło. Jakaś ogromna gula, która zadomowiła się w klatce piersiowej. I rosła ona tak do poprzedniego przyjazdu, zanim jeszcze została mianowana Szefową.

Ostatnio Ronald przesadził. I to w taki sposób, na jaki nie powinna sobie pozwolić żadna kobieta. A nie na pewno najjaśniejsza czarownica swoich czasów.

Ron wypił za dużo i za dużo też powiedział. Ale to nie słowa przepełniły czarę goryczy. Odważył się podnieść na nią dłoń.

I chociaż nie uderzył jej, to podniósł dłoń. A to było dużo gorsze niż najsilniejszy cios.

Następnego poranka Ronald wyjechał, bez słowa. I dopiero jego lakoniczny liścik zostawiony w kuchni mówił, że bardzo przeprasza. I że wstydzi się tego, co zrobił.

Hermiona tego dnia poczuła jeszcze większą pustkę. Wiedziała, że to już jest koniec i że nie ma odwrotu.

Tak, jak głęboko wierzyła, że zna Rona, tak mocno się pomyliła. Absolutnie nie wiedziała o nim nic. A on uznał temat za wytłumaczony i zamknięty. I faktycznie, był on zamknięty. Aż do wczorajszej nocy, kiedy jego zachowanie podziałało jak sól na otwarte rany.

* * *

Ron patrzył na nią i widziała, że coraz silniej alkohol nad nim panuje. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wycedziła:

\- Proszę bardzo, podnieś na mnie dłoń ten ostatni raz. Wiem, że potrafisz.

Jej wzrok zhardział, a on… A on faktycznie zaczął podnosić dłoń. Uświadomiła sobie, że tamten wybryk nie byłby jednorazowy.

Nagle koło Rona pojawił się Bill i złapał jego dłoń w locie.

\- Oszalałeś? – Wysyczał w kierunku brata. – Jesteś kompletnie pijany!

Hermiona była oszołomiona rozwojem sytuacji.

\- Jestem! I zostaw mnie, rozmawiam z Hermioną. – Ron próbował wyszarpnąć rękę, ale uścisk Billa był jak stal.

\- Właśnie widzę, jak z nią rozmawiasz. Postradałeś zmysły, człowieku. – Głos Billa stał się lodowaty, a Ron patrzył to na brata, to na Hermionę.

\- Kim ty jesteś, żeby mówić mi jak mam rozmawiać z Hermioną? I kim ty jesteś, żeby się wtrącać?

Bill potrząsnął nim mocno, a Hermiona poczuła, że cała ta sytuacja ją zaczyna przerastać.

\- Bill, proszę. Puść go. – Jej cichy głos zaszokował Rona, nigdy w przeszłości nie słyszał, żeby Hermiona takim tonem mówiła do kogoś innego niż on. Gdy Bill go puścił, Ron odsunął się chwiejnym krokiem od tej dwójki i spojrzał na nich.

Hermiona była blada i roztrzęsiona, a Bill emanował ogromnym gniewem, który uwidaczniał jego wilcze cechy.

Ron próbował poskładać elementy tej układanki – skąd między nimi taka zażyłość.

I dopiero kiedy Bill objął Hermionę w geście obronnym i przytulił, zrozumiał.

Zrozumiał wszystko.


	3. Bill

**Rozdział zawiera graficzne opisy, .**

 **Kilka akapitów zostało powtórzone z rozdziału pierwszego, aby umiejscowić Wam to lepiej w czasie.**

 **Dajcie znać, co sądzicie.**

 **Ems.**

* * *

 **3\. Bill**

 _Dwa lata wcześniej_

Niedługo po zaręczynach, Ron wyjechał, a Hermiona powróciła do szarej rzeczywistości. Od pewnego czasu była przydzielona do nowych zadań, które okazały się jednym z najbardziej mrocznych doświadczeń w jej życiu.

Została odpowiedzialna za tworzenie nowych reguł, które raz na zawsze miały wprowadzić porządek w Świecie Magii. Musiała poświęcać ogromne ilości czasu na badanie spraw, w których wcześniej wydawano wyroki. W powojennym świecie na nowo trzeba było ustalić zasady. Coś, co kiedyś było dopuszczane ze względu na panujące okoliczności, teraz musiało być zakazane z odstępstwami lub zabronione. Bardzo często zmagała się z potwornymi sytuacjami, w których musiała oceniać sytuację ludzi i zdecydować, czy zaklęcie zostało rzucone zgodnie z prawem. Niejednokrotnie czytając protokoły wykroczeń, wracała myślami do wojny. Wyroki zapadały bardzo często, ludzie byli skazywani za to, co kiedyś było oczywiste.

Jej nowe zadania – praca - skupiały się na wyszukiwaniu precedensów, niuansów, którymi Ministerstwo mogłoby podeprzeć nowy ustrój. Osoby, z którymi współpracowała zwani byli specjalistami, najlepszymi z najlepszych. Niejednokrotnie ich wiedza została zdobyta w sposób daleki od legalnego. Większość z nich pracowała w Ministerstwie w czasie wojny, a więc za panowania Voldemorta. Nie popełnili oni żadnych zbrodni, więc nie zostali osądzeni i wsadzeni do Azkabanu. Wręcz przeciwnie – awansowano ich i uczyniono jeszcze ważniejszymi.

Dla Hermiony był to ogromny szok, po raz kolejny jej ideały rozbiły się niczym szklana kula o podłogę.

Cały projekt nad którym pracował jej Departament był mroczniejszy niż ktokolwiek mógł podejrzewać. Metod, które były używane, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby etycznymi. Nie raz, nie dwa sami Ministrowie łamali prawo. Robili to w sposób bezwzględny, ale z racji pełnionych funkcji byli nie do ruszenia.

Okrucieństwo niektórych jednostek dotknęło jej samej – niejednokrotnie nie była w stanie zaprotestować w sytuacji, w której kiedyś wstała by i wyszła. Kodeks moralny nie istniał podczas wojny, to było oczywiste. Dla wielu nie było oczywistym, że w nowej rzeczywistości nie było miejsca na pobłażliwość. Każdy mógł zostać oceniony miarą, o której nie mógł mieć pojęcia.

A zadaniem Hermiony było wynaleźć miarę, która bezwzględnie zaprowadzi porządek i chaos jednocześnie.

Praca w tym Departamencie spowodowała u Hermiony uśpienie pewnych ludzkich instynktów – trochę tak jakby zaczęła uczestniczyć w nowej wojnie. Tylko tym razem toczyła się ona w niej samej.

Każda wojna jest wyniszczająca, więc i ona w którymś momencie poczuła, że ma dość. Miała ochotę rzucić to wszystko i zaszyć się gdzieś na końcu świata. W przezwyciężeniu lęków, przez pierwsze dwa lata, zaczynał pomagać jej alkohol.

Ciężko było nazwać to nałogiem, traktowała to raczej jako odskocznię od codzienności. Zdarzały się okresy, w których nie dotykała Ognistej Whisky, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miała ochoty na robienie niczego poza spaniem. Niekiedy potrafiła spędzić cały weekend zakopana w koc, z książką i kieliszkiem. Bywało też tak, że siadła w kuchni, ze łzami w oczach i lała whisky do szklanki, która później była opróżniana w dwóch haustach. Czasem nie używała nawet szklanki.

Nie widziała w tym problemu, bo nikt inny nie mógł jej powiedzieć z boku, że ma problem. Przynajmniej do momentu zaręczyn z Ronem.

Sam Ron absolutnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje w życiu Hermiony. I właściwie nie dowiedział się nigdy.

W życiu kobiety przypadkowo pojawił się inny Weasley. Chociaż przypadkowo należałoby odmienić przez wszystkie przypadki alkoholu.

Któregoś wieczoru po bardzo ciężkim dniu w Ministerstwie stwierdziła, że nie potrzebuje nawet szklanki. Rzuciła klucze na komodę, przebrała się w szlafrok i otworzyła nową whisky. Usiadła w kuchni i poczuła ogarniającą ją pustkę.

Ostatnie lata cały czas była sama, nie licząc krótkich wypadów do Nory czy na zakupy z Ginny. Jej jedynym przyjacielem była samotność. I whisky.

Zaczynała do niej powoli docierać, że jej życie zmierza donikąd. Była uwikłana w związek z mężczyzną, dla którego miotła miała większą wartość niż ukochana. Pracowała w miejscu, które pod płaszczykiem praworządności, łamało wiele reguł. Żyła niczym duch, bywając w domu gościem. Jej jedyną odskocznią od rzeczywistości okazywała się książka i alkohol. Albo alkohol i książka. Albo tylko alkohol, tak jak dzisiaj. Nie miała absolutnie siły na czytanie czegokolwiek, jej głowa pulsowała odkąd tylko opuściła Ministerstwo.

Rzeczywistość powojenna okazała się być chichotem losu.

Przyłożyła butelkę do ust i pociągnęła kilka solidnych łyków. Mocny alkohol parzył w przełyk, ale znała go doskonale. Ognista Whisky jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiodła.

Dochodziła dwudziesta druga, gdy w butelce została niewiele ponad połowa trunku. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że chyba delikatnie przesadziła i że powinna już skończyć, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Z ogromnym wahaniem do nich podeszła – absolutnie nie spodziewała się żadnych gości dzisiaj. Otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała Billa. Poczuła, że mężczyzna musiał już wypić co najmniej kilka piw.

\- Hermiono, musimy porozmawiać.

Wpuściła go z mieszanymi uczuciami – zdawała sobie sprawę po co przyszedł. Przeszli do kuchni, gdzie stała tylko w połowie opróżniona butelka whisky i kawałek żółtego sera. Ten widok zmieszał Billa – był on na swój sposób intymny w jakiś bardzo niewygodny sposób.

\- Siadaj. – Głos Hermiony momentalnie stał się szorstki, jakby uruchomił w niej reakcje obronne.

Bill usiadł i spojrzał na nią. Ujrzał w niej małą dziewczynkę, która została stłamszona przez brutalną dorosłość.

\- Napijesz się Ognistej Whisky? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyjęła dwie szklanki i nalała po solidnej porcji. – Nasze zdrowie. – Podała mu szkło, a on złapał jej dłoń. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, czując, że przestaje logicznie myśleć. Zupełnie nie z tego powodu tutaj przyszedł, nie tak to miało wyglądać.

Po raz kolejny alkohol w jego krwi zwolnił wszelkie hamulce i gdy ujrzał te wielkie, brązowe oczy nie zastanawiał się już nad niczym. Dodatkowo jej zapach – Ognista Whisky wymieszana z kobiecością.

Szklanka została wypuszczona i rozbita, bo dłonie Hermiony znalazły się na jego twarzy. Dotykała jego oczu, policzków i ust. Nie wiedziała kiedy pocałował ją tak mocno, że przeciął jej dolną wargę. Całował ją dzikus, tak jak wtedy. Może nawet jeszcze mocniej?

Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że to nie powinno mieć miejsca. Ale ta świadomość odpłynęła. Po raz kolejny wszelkie hamulce puściły.

Zdarł z niej szlafrok i usadził ją gwałtownym gestem na stole, wpijając się brutalnie w jej wargi. Hermiona jęknęła, ale to był jęk ekstazy, który jeszcze bardziej zadziałał na zmysły Billa.

Sama kobieta nie pozostawała dłużna, jej pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej dzikie, nieokiełznane. Jakby i u niej uwolnił się wilk.

Po raz kolejny instynkt wytyczył im ścieżkę.

Bill zupełnie zatracił się i w kolejnych minutach doszło do ich połączenia. Hermiona, gdy poczuła jego słodki ciężar, poczuła, że to jest coś, czego potrzebuje najbardziej na świecie. Myślenie, czy to co robią, jest etyczne zeszło zupełnie na drugi plan. Bill Weasley był tutaj, mogła bezproblemowo go dotknąć.

Ekstaza ogarniająca jej ciało z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem powodowała, że jej myśli się rozmywały. Chciała więcej i szybciej, a Bill nie miał zamiaru zaprzestać czy odmówić.

Namiętność, jaka między nimi wybuchła, była niczym wulkan zbliżający się do erupcji.

W którymś momencie grymas czystej rozkoszy przeciął twarz Billa, co oznaczało, że osiągnął szczyt. Hermiona nie szczytowała, ale musiała przyznać bez ogródek, że to był najlepszy seks w jej życiu.

Po akcie, ciemne oczy Billa zmienily kolor i wróciły do normalnego, ludzkiego wyglądu. Hermiona, gdy emocje już opadły, poczuła lekkie zawstydzenie.

To, co zrobili było absolutnie nieetyczne i nie powinno się wydarzyć. Ale czy żałowała?

Nie żałowała, ani pierwszego razu, ani drugiego razu. Jej życie od kilku lat pochłaniał mrok, więc odrobina więcej nie robiła jej różnicy w ogólnym rozrachunku.

Po kilku minutach, Bill ubrał się w ciszy, a Hermiona narzuciła na siebie szlafrok. Czy jakiekolwiek słowa były odpowiednie w tej sytuacji?

\- Hermiono, powinniśmy porozmawiać. – Zaczął Bill, ale ona pokręciła głową.

\- Wyjdź, Bill. – Ton jej głosu był szorstki, ale nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią - widziała, że w jego umyśle galopują różnorakie myśli i że walczy ze sobą.

O dziwo, podporządkował się i wyszedł. Hermiona jeszcze przez moment stała w kuchni – czuła zapach niedawnej schadzki. Otworzyła okno i jej wzrok przyciągnęło Ogniste Whisky. Stwierdziła, że na dzisiaj już wystarczy – zgasiła światło w kuchni i położyła się na kanapie. Zasnęła od razu i po raz pierwszy od wielu dni nie męczył jej żaden koszmar.

* * *

Tydzień później przyjechał Ron, bo zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia. A to oznaczało świętowanie w Norze. Po przyjeździe Rona wszystko wyglądało jak zazwyczaj –nic, zupełnie nic, nie zmieniło się.

Rola Hermiony sprowadzona została do sprzątaczki, praczki i kochanki. To ostatnie przyszło jej z wielkim trudem.

Seks z Ronem był całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Ron nie należał do wybitnych kochanków – wszystkie jego ruchy były niepewne. Nie znali się nawzajem, nie znali swoich potrzeb. W gruncie rzeczy w łóżku byli sobie obcy. Jednak Hermiona znała swoje powinności i wolała nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

Nie żeby Ron się czegoś domyślał…

Dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem udali się do Nory jako para świeżo zaręczonych narzeczonych. Wszyscy już byli, a Molly szalała z radości. Cała rodzina pod jednym dachem! Hermiona, jak zawsze zresztą, czuła się dosyć nieswojo – szczególnie ze względu na jej wyobcowanie w ostatnim czasie.

Mimo wszystko starała się przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry. I tylko miewała problem, jak widywała Billa.

William i Fleur Weasley pojawili się późnym wieczorem w dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Od pamiętnego wieczoru minęło ponad półtorej tygodnia, co Hermiona odnotowała z nadzwyczajną precyzją. Oboje zostali przywitani przez Molly ciepłą kolacją i milionem pytań. Fleur odpowiadała na nie chętnie, a Bill trzymał dystans. W jego oczach Hermiona widziała dziwny rodzaj chłodu.

Późnym świątecznym wieczorem, gdy większość Nory była pogrążona w śnie, Hermiona nie potrafiła zasnąć. Bezsenność nie była dla niej niczym nowym, ale ciężko było jej to wytłumaczyć Weasleyom.

Kilkanaście minut po północy zeszła do kuchni i nalała sobie szklankę wody. Całe domostwo było pogrążone we wszędobylskiej ciszy –była tylko ona i bicie serca. Miała ogromną ochotę nalać sobie czegoś mocniejszego niż woda, ale Molly przezornie trzymała wszystkie alkohole w barku.

Stojąc wpatrzona w niebo usłyszała szelest. Odwróciła się i ujrzała twarz, która ją jednocześnie pociągała, jak i nabywała obawą.

\- Bill? – Jej głos był niepewny, właściwie ciężko było jej się odnieść do tego wszystkiego z odpowiednim dystansem.

\- To ja. – Odpowiedział, ale jego głos różnił się od tego, do którego przywykła. Był pierwotny, dużo bardziej mroczny.

Bill nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji – oto tkwił w matni, zawieszony między dobrem a złem. Między żoną i… kochanką?

\- Hermiono, powinniśmy porozmawiać. – Spróbował jeszcze raz, a ona pokiwała głową. Tak, to chyba był odpowiedni czas na tego typu rozmowę.

\- Wyjdziemy na dwór? – Zaproponowała, a on nie oponował. Świadkowie byli ostatnimi pożądanymi rzeczami w tej chwili.

Ubrali się oboje i wyszli na zewnątrz. Przez ostatnie kilka dni pogoda płatała figle i padało, ale dzisiaj przyszedł chłodny front i zaczęło śnieżyć.

\- Hermiono, musimy zaprzestać tego. –Bill zaczął bez ogródek, a ona pokiwała głową.

\- Bill, właściwie nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Wiedziała, że bluźni, ale nie mogła wprost przyznać, że Bill ma rację.

\- Nic? – jego głos wyrażał zdziwienie. – Dla Ciebie było to nic?

Hermiona oddaliła się od niego i zaczęła patrzeć w niebo, na płatki śniegu. Po kilku chwilach, z twarzą w śniegu, spojrzała na niego: - A dla ciebie było to coś?- Przygryzła wargę, wpatrując się w niego zadziornie. Momentalnie jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Zrobił kilka kroków i złapał ją w talii.

\- Hermiono. – Jego ton zawierał kilka ostrzegawczych dźwięków, które kobieta zignorowała. Ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów, znów czuli swoje oddechy.

\- A jeśli teraz ktoś nas przyłapie? – Spojrzała na niego buńczucznie. – Co wtedy?

Nie dokończyła zdania, bo poczuła na ustach jego szorstkie wargi. Poddała się nim bez walki, wiedząc, że opór nie ma sensu.

Pocałunek trwał, ale w pewnym momencie Bill otrzeźwiał. Po raz kolejny z tyłu głowy słyszał głos, że to, co robią, nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Hermiona poczuła się bardzo zawiedzona i jak tylko zauważyła wahanie w jego oczach, przejęła inicjatywę.

Wpiła się brutalnie w jego usta, tak, jak on uczynił ostatnim razem. Reakcja była natychmiastowa- złapał ją za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie. Czuła, jak jego członek nabrzmiewa i nie ukrywając, sprawiło jej to dziką satysfakcję. Jego zmysły nie umiały jej odmówić.

\- Bill – wyszeptała, ukrywając jęk. Momentalnie jego dłonie wdarły się pod kurtkę w poszukiwaniu piersi. Gdy je odnalazł, Hermiona była już gotowa.

\- Hermiono – jego głos brzmiał mrocznie, jakby wydobywał się tysiące kilometrów od Nory. – Hermiono…

Kobieta nie miała zamiaru zakończyć tego na pocałunkach. Jeśli był tak namacalnie blisko, wiedziała – musiała – to wykorzystać.

\- Weź mnie, Bill.

Jej chrapliwy głos przyprawił go o dreszcze, a jego członka o nieugaszony ból. Nie był w stanie jej odmówić, choćby chciał. Jego przyzwoitość została przyćmiona pożądaniem.

Kilka minut później poczuł słodko-gorzką rozkosz, jak tylko po raz kolejny połączył się z Hermioną. Kilka gwałtownych ruchów, niespokojnych oddechów i wszystko nabierało sensu, mimo że go nie miało.

\- Hermiono, to jest złe. – Przejaw świadomości wymógł na nim reakcję, ale jej wpółprzymknięte oczy i fakt, że najprawdopodobniej nie słyszała jego słów ugasiły wyrzuty sumienia.

Chłód zaczynał im doskwierać, mimo żaru, jaki produkowały ich ciała. Z drugiej strony oboje wiedzieli, że całe ich spotkanie to była kwestia kilku ruchów.

Gdy emocje opadły, a w ciszy słyszeli tylko swoje przyspieszone oddechy, dopadły ich wyrzuty sumienia. Bill nie miał już odwagi podnosić tego tematu, a jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy było pytanie, które napełniło gniewem Hermionę.

\- Czy ty się jakoś... zabezpieczasz?

Jej mina stężała, po czym, na odchodne, odpowiedziała mu chłodno:

\- Oczywiście. Nie jestem głupia.

* * *

Poranek Bożonarodzeniowy był w Norze traktowany wyjątkowo. Molly urządzała uroczyste śniadanie podczas którego cała rodzina nadrabiała zaległości. Tak się stało i tym razem. W otoczeniu prezentów, uśmiechów i życzliwości, Fleur wyznała całej rodzinie, że razem z Billem oczekują dziecka.

Mina Hermiony, tak jak innych, wskazywała głęboki szok. Dodatkowo nawet sam Bill był zaskoczony wyznaniem swojej małżonki. Chyba nie był świadomy tego faktu podczas wczorajszego spotkania z Hermioną.

Hermiona unikała jego wzorku, tak jak interakcji ze wszystkimi innymi. Uświadomiła sobie po raz kolejny, że przez życie idzie sama i na nikogo nie może liczyć. Była to dosyć ciężka refleksja, ale wiedziała doskonale, że nie ma czasu na rozpamiętywanie.

* * *

Koniec stycznia przyniósł ponure wydarzenia w pracy, które zmuszały kobietę do zaciskania zębów. Jedynym wybawicielem była Ognista Whisky, która doprawdy nie dawała już takiej satysfakcji jak kiedyś.

Bill, od momentu ogłoszenia ciąży, ani razu nie pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka. Właściwie nie spodziewała się, aby ten fakt się zmienił w przyszłości. Ich przygoda definitywnie została zakończona w Boże Narodzenie. Ewidentnie tak miało być, tak chciał los.

Pierwszy dzień lutego przyniósł pochmurną pogodę i spore opady śniegu. Przemęczona ostatnimi dniami w pracy Hermiona próbowała ugotować sobie obiad, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Podeszła do nich i z lekkim, jak zawsze, wahaniem uchyliła je.

W drzwiach, z opróżnioną butelką po whisky, stał nietrzeźwy Bill. Jego oczy były dziwnie szkliste, a on sam chwiał się na boki.

\- Bill? – Jej głos wyrażał zaskoczenie, ale on zignorował ją i wszedł nieproszony do środka.

\- Bill, co jest? Co się stało?

Spojrzał na nią i wybuchnął płaczem. Męskie łzy były zupełnie inne niż kobiece – bardziej szczere, wzruszające, niosące za sobą ogrom emocji.

Przylgnął do niej, łaknąc bliskości innego ciała.

\- Bill… - jej głos stopniowo miękł, wygładzał się, wracał do tonu, jakiego używała niegdyś stara Hermiona.

\- Fleur poroniła.

Dwa słowa sprawiły, że przez ciało Hermiony przeszedł dreszcz. Przytuliła go mocniej.

Kilkanaście munut później Bill spał na kanapie, przykryty kocem. Hermiona miała mętlik w głowie – co powinna zrobić w danej sytuacji?

Położyła się obok niego i usnęła.

Po drugiej poczuła, że coś ją uciska w okolicach bioder. Myślała, że Bill się obudził, ale jego miarowy oddech mówił, że nadal śpi. Hermiona czuła się niekomfortowo, bo członek Billa zdecydowanie nie był zainteresowany spaniem.

\- Bill?

Nie usłyszał, chociaż jakby się przebudził. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że to najlepszy i najbardziej odpowiedni moment na to, aby wstać. Gdy próbowała się wyswobodzić, żelazne dłonie przyciągnęły ją do siebie. Próbowała oponować, ale nie miała siły, gdy poczuła ciepły oddech na szyi.

Wszystko na pozór wracało do normy. Na pozór. W świecie, który był złożony z pozorów.

* * *

Przez kolejne półtorej roku ich relacja trwała, każde spotkanie kończyło się tak samo – dzikim lub mniej dzikim seksem. Czasem ze sobą rozmawiali, ale zdarzało się to niespotykanie rzadko. Raczej nie było miejscem na rozmowy w krótkich chwilach, jakie sobie poświęcali.

Gdy spotykali się w Norze udawali, że ich relacja jest czysto bratersko siostrzana. W oczach innych nie wzbudzali żadnych podejrzeń.

Pewien przełom nastąpił, gdy Hermiona została brutalnie potraktowana przez szefa Departamentu. Do akcji został włączony Harry i Shackelbolt.

Efektem było przewrócenie Ministerstwa do góry nogami, przynajmniej w tym jednym departamencie.

Tego dnia Hermiona siedziała cały wieczór skulona przy kominku, zapłakana i roztrzęsiona. Nie potrafiła się cały dzień pozbierać- tak traumatyczne to wszystko było. Wiedziała, że nie ma prawa nikogo o tm informować – to była wyłącznie jej sprawa.

Mimo wszystko tego dnia miała gościa. Bill, jak co środę, przyszedł do niej z uśmiechem na ustach. Dopiero w momencie gdy ją ujrzał, zdał sobie sprawę, co mogło się wydarzyć.

Już dawno zrozumiał, że był dla Hermiony odskocznią od problemów dnia codziennego i od pracy w Ministerstwie. Pomagał jej w nabraniu dystansu i relaksowaniu się.

Jednocześnie wiedział, że z Hermioną jest coraz gorzej, że oddala się w niebezpieczne przestrzenie. Ale kimże był, aby prawić jej jakiekolwiek kazania? Na tyle, na ile mógł, starał się ją wspierać.

Ale czymże były jego wysiłki?

\- Hermiono? Co się stało?

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego wielkimi orzechowymi oczami pełnymi łez. Widać było, że płakała już od jakiegoś dłuższego czasu.

\- Bill, potrzebuję Cię.

Tej nocy kochali się zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Było to pełne uczuć, ciepła, na swój sposób miłości. Bill scałowywał łzy z jej twarzy, tulił i szeptał czułe słowa. Sam akt był przepełniony czułością, daleko mu było do dzikości. Niecodzienną sytuacją było również to, że zasnęli w swoich ramionach, a Bill został do rana. To w przeszłości się nie zdarzało.

* * *

 **Teraźniejszość, tydzień wcześniej**

Trzy miesiące wcześniej ostatni raz widziała się z Billem. Wtedy też spędził u niej całą noc. Teraz mijały niecałe trzy miesiące odkąd okazało się, że jest z nim w ciąży.

Tej nocy zapomniała się zabezpieczyć. Myślenie o czymś tak przyziemnym było wtedy nie na miejscu. Po za tym jakie były szanse, że coś się wydarzy?

Jak tylko dowiedziała się, że jest brzemienna, tysiąc myśli przebieglo jej przez głowę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że z Billem łączy ją bardzo wiele. Na swój sposób nawet go kochala, tylko czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tym momencie?

Ich relacja od początku opierała się na kłamstwie, grzechu, niedomówieniu. Było to nieczyste, grzeszne… I piękne, na swój pokręcony sposób.

Dzisiaj dowiedziała się od Shackelbolta, że otrzymała nominację na Szefową swojego Departamentu.

Tylko dlaczego coś, do czego ukrycie dążyła, miało tak słodko-gorzki smak?


	4. Fleur

_No i dotarliśmy do końca tej miniaturki. Jeśli chodzi o kontynuację - planuję oddzielną część. Niedługo. Zasługują na to._

 _Liczę na Wasze opinie jak się Wam podobała całość. Ja jestem zadowolona._

 _pozdrawiam, ems._

* * *

 **4\. Fleur**

 **Teraźniejszość**

Czas wokół Hermiony stężał, widziała, jak mina Rona się zmienia. Zrozumiała, że dla niego wszystko stało się jasne. Poczuła, jak prawdziwy strach wdziera się w jej żyły i mrozi zdrowy rozsądek. Już widziała, że Ron chce coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał, jak na jego ramieniu zawisła roześmiana Fleur.

\- Ron, chyba masz już dosyć na dzisiaj? – Jej nieperfekcyjny angielski wytrącił z równowagi Ronalda.

\- Fleur… - Zmieszał się strasznie, bo wiedział, że wybuch przy niej nie jest rozwiązaniem.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś się przewietrzyć. Akurat Artur zmierza na balkon z Kingsleyem, rozmawiają o Qudditchu. Twoje towarzystwo będzie bezcenne.

Lekko zaskoczony Bill puścił Hermionę. Cała ta sytuacja przybrała wyraźnie dziwny obrót.

Ron, o dziwo, nie oponował i tylko jego lodowaty wzrok sugerował, że ten temat jeszcze nie jest zakończony. Oddalił się, co momentalnie spowodowało zmianę humoru u Fleur.

\- Bill, Molly cię szuka. – Hermiona nigdy w życiu nie słyszała takiego tonu u Fleur. – Hermiono – czy możemy zamienić słówko na zewnątrz?

William Weasley posłusznie się oddalił, zostawiając lekko zszokowaną Hermionę. Ostatnie 90 sekund było najdziwniejszymi w jej życiu.

\- Hermiono? – Fluer ruszyła w kierunku drzwi dość szybkim krokiem.

Kobieta podążyła za nią, zastanawiając się jaki Francuzka ma cel w tym. Czyżby _wiedziała?_

* * *

Gdy stały na dworze, Fleur wyciągnęła papierośnicę, a z niej cienkiego, długiego papierosa. Odpaliła go, zaciągnęła się i wypuściła dym.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się czemu wyszłyśmy – zaczęła mówić, nie patrząc na Hermionę. – Ja właściwie też. – Zwróciła swój wzrok na drugą kobietę.

\- Fluer… - Hermiona próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale ta machnęła dłonią i jej przerwała.

\- Który to miesiąc? – Bezpośredniość i treść tego zdania zmroziła Hermionę. – Trzeci? Czwarty?

Cisza trwała, więc Fleur odpowiedziała sobie sama: - Trzeci, nieprawdaż? Dwunasty marca.

I zaciągnęła się papierosem, a Hermionie zrobiło się słabo. Z wrażenia usiadła na kamiennym murze wytyczającym granice podjazdu.

Fleur wiedziała. Dwunastego marca Bill został u niej na całą noc.

\- Kolejne pytanie będzie naiwne, bo znam odpowiedź, ale dla formalności – to dziecko Billa?

Hermiona pokiwała głową, niezdolna do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

\- Czy on wie?

Kobieta zaprzeczyła, a Fleur wypaliła papierosa do końca, wyrzuciła niedopałek i opuściła dziedziniec.

Najjaśniejsza czarownica swoich czasów poczuła się tak maluczka, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu.

* * *

Małżeństwo Fleur i Billa już od dłuższego czasu układało się średnio. Byli ze sobą z przyzwyczajenia, byli razem, bo tak wypadało.

Ich miłość zaczęła się wypalać w momencie, gdy wojna z Voldemortem się skończyła. Ich związek powstał w ciężkich czasach, gdzie obydwoje potrzebowali kogoś, łaknęli kontaktu, miłości. Nie był on racjonalny – budowany na adrenalinie, niepewności jutra, uzależnieniu od intensywnych emocji.

Iskierką był moment, w którym Fleur dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. To przełamało trochę lód w ich relacji. Ale nie na długo.

Poronienie było dla kobiety najcięższym doświadczaniem, jakie przyszło jej przeżywać. Bill również to przeżył na swój sposób.

Właściwie, z perspektywy czasu, mogła nazwać to gwoździem do trumny ich małżeństwa.

Kiedy zorientowała się, że Bill ma kochankę?

W miesiącach po poronieniu. Wtedy bardzo potrzebowała jego u swojego boku, a on… Był z inną. Czuła każdą komórką swojego ciała, że jest ktoś inny.

Raz w tygodniu znikał wieczorem i wracał do domu pachnąc mydłem. Jakby kilkanaście minut wcześniej brał prysznic. Kilka razy wyczuła też kobiecy zapach, ale tak nikły, że ciężko było go ocenić.

Przestali się też kochać. I gdyby wszystkie inne znaki zignorowała, tego po prostu nie mogła.

Do tej pory uważała, że ich pożycie było niezłe – ich temperamenty nawet do siebie pasowały i umieli sobie dać satysfakcję.

Przez te prawie dwa lata nosiła to wszystko w sobie, utrzymywała pozory, skrywała swój sekret przed światem. Robiła to dlatego, że chciała dojść, kto teraz jest najważniejszy dla Billa. Wszystkie inne powody zblakły.

Generalnie ludzie, którzy się kochają nie powinni się ranić. Ale ich miłość się definitywnie wypaliła, został tylko popiół w kominku serc.

* * *

Dwunastego marca Bill nie wrócił przez całą noc. Zjawił się dopiero rano, zmienił rzeczy, wziął prysznic i wyszedł z domu. Fleur wykorzystała okazję i sprawdziła jego rzeczy. Oczywiście nic nie znalazła namacalnego, oprócz zapachu. Tym razem był on na tyle wyraźny, że wydawało jej się, że go kojarzy.

Próbowała analizować, co on jej przypomina, ale nie wpadła na to do momentu wycieczki do Nory w weekend. Na obiedzie u Molly byli oni, Percy oraz Hermiona. Krótka, uprzejma rozmowa, deser i zmywanie. Molly poprosiła ją i Hermionę o pozmywanie, na co obie się zgodziły.

Fleur zauważyła, że Hermiona jest lekko przygaszona, więc próbowała ją rozweselić. Gdy jej starania na nic się zdały, podeszła i przytuliła młodszą kobietę.

I wszystko stało się jasne. To _był_ ten zapach.

Wybiegła jak oparzona z kuchni, co na pewno skonsternowało Hermionę. Ale Fleur nie mogła na nią patrzeć. Nie wtedy.

Spakowała się i wyjechała na dwa tygodnie do Francji, aby pozbierać się, przemyśleć i ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie.

Gdy spojrzała na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, puzzle w jej głowie układały się w idealną całość. Strzępki informacji, delikatne sygnały ułożyły się w ogromny obraz. Prawda uderzyła ją bardzo boleśnie w twarz.

Świadoma prawdy zaczęła zauważać wszystkie te mikrogesty, słowa, półsłówka.

Jak mogła wcześniej tego nie widzieć?

* * *

Informacja o awansie Hermiony była dla Fleur gorzką pigułką. Od miesiąca znała sekret jej męża i z dnia na dzień było jej coraz ciężej. Szczególnie, że w ten sam dzień spotkali się w Norze. Wyczulona na najmniejsze sygnały, od razu zauważyła, że ich zachowanie było nienaturalne. Jak to możliwe, że przez tyle miesięcy była tak ślepa? Przecież to było _oczywiste._

Delikatne muśnięcia dłonią, uśmiech w kącikach ust, rzuceniem okiem w ułamku sekundy, jakieś miłe słowo. Im mocniej próbowali to ukrywać, tym silniej widziała każdy gest.

Fleur czuła się wytrącona z równowagi – to wszystko bardzo dobitnie potwierdzało jej przypuszczenia. Nagle ogarnęło ją wiele emocji – złość, zdenerwowanie, ale też żal, rozgoryczenie i niezbywalne poczucie bycia zdradzoną.

Gdy patrzyła na Hermionę, zauważyła coś innego. Ta obserwacja wstrząsnęła nią tak bardzo, że decyzja, którą podjęła, nabrała jeszcze większego sensu.

* * *

W dzień imprezy Bill od rana był w doskonałym humorze, zaś Fleur zupełnie odwrotnie. Od jakiegoś czasu wydawała się nieobecna, skryta - dziwna. Zastanawiał się, co jest powodem.

Na godzinę przed wyjściem do jego biura weszła Fleur. W dłoni trzymała plik kartek, które rzuciła mu na biurko.

\- Jak długo mnie zdradzasz? – Jej głos był pozbawiony pretensji, ale stanowczy. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

Powinien był się domyślić.

\- Nie odpowiadaj. – Stwierdziła nagle. – Wystarczy, że podpiszesz.

Bill spojrzał na treść kartek. Powinien się tego spodziewać.

\- Fleur, to nie tak jak myślisz. – Wypowiedziane na głos zabrzmiało żałośnie.

\- Na pewno. – Chłód jej oczu doskonale dopasował się do chłodnego tonu. – Tutaj podpisz. – Wskazała palcem miejsce.

Podpisał z lekkim wahaniem. Wzięła dokumenty i na wyjściu powiedziała:

\- Dzisiaj ostatni raz udajemy. Od jutra jesteśmy obcymi sobie ludźmi.

Zamknęła drzwi za sobą.

* * *

 **Teraźniejszość**

Bill zorientował się, że zarówno Fleur, jak i Hermiona zniknęły. Zaczął szukać… No właśnie, kogo? Sam już nie wiedział. Biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację, wiedział, że może szukać tylko jednej osoby.

Obszedł salę, na której bawiła się większość osób. Zajrzał na balkon, ale i tak nie było Hermiony.

Prawie zrezygnowany przeszedł na dziedziniec i siedziała przygarbiona. Podbiegł do niej i zauważył, że płakała. Pozostałość po słonych łzach błyszczała na jej policzkach.

\- Hermiono – Jego zduszony głos wywołał kolejną falę.

\- Fleur wie o nas. – Spojrzała na niego, a on pokiwał głową.

\- Wiem. – Kobieta poczuła, że ta odpowiedź jest jak cios w podbrzusze. – Rano podpisałem papiery stwierdzające nieważność małżeństwa.

Ta wiadomość była słodko-gorzka, ale wiedziała, że musi wyznać Billowi wszystko. W końcu Fleur wiedziała i zaraz dowiedzą się wszyscy. Nie mogła dłużej ukrywać ciąży.

\- Jestem w ciąży, Bill. Zaczęlam trzeci miesiąc.

Bill zbladł i usiadł przy niej, a Hermiona kontynuowała.

\- Fleur się domyśliła, ona wie _wszystko._ Ona wiedziała, pytanie tylko, jak długo wie, że to ja.

W tym momencie już nic nie było takie, jak wcześniej.

Hermiona wstała i na odchodnym powiedziała do Billa:

\- Dzisiaj rano zerwałam z Ronem.

Stukot obcasów jasno wskazywał, że jej celem jest aportacja do domu. Miała głęboko w nosie całą tą imprezę.

William Weasley został sam na dziedzińcu. Musiał podjąć decyzję dokąd jego życie zmierza.

Ruszył powolnym krokiem, zastanawiając się, czy to dobra decyzja.


End file.
